


Bottle

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: A little memory loss, Alcohol Abuse, Loki is a mess, M/M, Mentions of dub-con, loki is not in a happy position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: With a groan Loki opened his eyes. The world around him was blurry and he had a gaping hole in his memory.





	Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.
> 
> have I ever told you I’m happily aboard the FrostMaster ship? Probably… Well, give me the word ‘bottle’ and my mind wanders off to Sakaar… ehehehe.

With a groan Loki opened his eyes. The world around him was blurry and he had a gaping hole in his memory.

_What had happened?_

He felt his head loll to the side and through his hazy visor he could make out the shape of a bottle on the nightstand beside him.

_Empty._

He let out another moan and took a couple of breaths. Slowly the world swam into focus. He blinked a couple of times at the unfamiliar surroundings.

This wasn’t his room and his hands fisted the sheets underneath him.

This wasn’t his bed either. The sheets were too soft, too smooth, too silk…

Carefully he propped himself up on his elbows and when he raised his hand to put it on his forehead, dread crept to his heart.

_Blue!_

Suddenly, as if Thor had hit him with Mjolnir, Loki was awake and he looked down at his naked form.  _No…_  His  _blue_  naked form!

Little bits and pieces of the evening before drifted in front of his mind’s eye, partial memories slowly finding their way back into his brain.

_Oh…._

_Oh!_

Just as he grabbed the sheets to get out of the bed, the door opened, and instead pulling the sheets aside Loki pulled the sheets over his naked form to cover himself.

“Now, now, Lolo. Don’t be so uh- shy,” the Grandmaster berated him while giving him an eerie smile. “You didn’t have any  _objections_  yesterday.”

The chosen pet-name grated against Loki’s nerves. He didn’t move and just stared at the man, feelings of defiance lacing with shame.

“Come now. You’re not going to be difficult now are you?” the Grandmaster pouted and clicked his tongue.

With a sigh Loki let go of the sheets, the damned fabric apparently having a will of his own - or was it the Grandmaster’s magic? - as they glided back from his form and showing his bared torso with its ridged markings.

_Treacherous bottle with it’s ghastly contents._

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
